ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Devin Waynwood
Devin Waynwood is a twelve-years old boy, a member of House Waynwood and the new Lord of Ironoaks Castle following his father's demise during his way to the Grand Tournament.Devin Waynwood, Lord of Ironoaks Castle He now squires for his cousin, Lord Robin Redfort. Appearance and Character Devin Waynwood is a well-made boy at a brink of his adolescence. He’s healthily lithe and agile, his eyes are walnut brown and trusting, and his hair are straw-blond and usually tousled. Despite his youth he is able to move in a full plate armor when on training ground; however he prefers donning tunics of boiled leather with individual plates over it, which allow him to use his natural agility better. He had a bright childhood back in Ironoaks Castle, but now he is stricken with grief over his parents' sudden death and only a few faithful courtiers anticipate him to cope with it. Biography Devin Waynwood was born to Wyllam Waynwood, Lord of Ironoaks and Member of the Council of Nine, and his wife, Lady Alyssa Redfort, during the last full moon of the year 358 AC. Devin’s birth had been a regional event of a great importance, for Ironoaks lacked for an heir in the main line for almost forty years - Wyllam’s brother Jarden had been named an heir presumptive during that time. Devin was the first living offspring of the couple, after the stillborn children Anyanne and Donnal. He had been raised with love and care of his parents. Lord Wyllam trained the boy as his page in arms, riding, manners and chivalry himself; during those times spent together, they formed a strong father-and-son bond. Lord Wyllam deeply loved his son for he was his only child, and Devin adored him in return. Devin’s mother, Lady Alyssa, have never built such a relationship with him he used to have with his father. Despite that, she was the second most important person in Devin’s youth. She taught him to respect all of the living beings and to care for animals usual lords saw as inferior, how to care for them and eventually how to tame them. They ofttimes rode together around the nearby lake. Before his leave to the Grand Tournament, Lord Wyllam Waynwood managed to name his son a squire, a promotion from his current rank of page; his intention was to bring Devin to the Grand Tournament as his personal banner-bearer, but his wife persuaded him otherwise, in a fear for her only son’s safety. That proved wise; Wyllam Waynwood and Alyssa Redfort were murdered by a mountain clan, the Sons of the Mist, on their way to the Grand Tournament in the year of 370 AC. Recent Events Family Closest family * {WYLLAM WAYNWOOD} (315 – 370 AC), Lord of Ironoaks Castle, slain on his way to the Grand Tournament, * {ALYSSA WAYNWOOD née REDFORT} (320 – 370 AC), slain on her way to the Grand Tournament, ** DEVIN WAYNWOOD (b. 358), Lord of Ironoaks Castle, twelve years old boy, ** DONNAL and ANYANNE WAYNWOOD, both stillborn, * SER JARDEN WAYNWOOD (b. 318 AC), Castellan and Heir of Ironoaks Castle, ** ELYS WAYNWOOD (b. 340 AC), his daughter and only child, * SER MORTAN WAYNWOOD (b. 326 AC), the Knight of Wheelspokes, a hedge knight, * SER BRANDON WAYNWOOD (b. 328 AC), the Knight of Ironoaks, ** {SER ANDROW WAYNWOOD} (344 AC – 365 AC), a Winged Knight, his only son, killed in a tourney accident, ** JANEI HERSY (b. 348 AC), his daughter, ** ALYSE WAYNWOOD (b. 350 AC), his unwed daughter. Other kin * SER BENEDAR WAYNWOOD (b. 300 AC), his old great-uncle, bedridden, * {SER ABELAR WAYNWOOD} (303 – 370 AC), a son of ser Donnel Waynwood, killed along Lord Wyllam’s party, ** SER QUENTIN WAYNWOOD (b. 333 AC), Abelar’s son, serving as the Captain of the Guards of Ironoaks Castle, ** {SER DALLEN WAYNWOOD} (342 - 370 AC), Abelar’s son, Lord Wyllam’s serjeant, killed along Lord Wyllam’s party, * SER LYN WAYNWOOD (b. 335 AC), his distant cousin, the Captain of the Brotherhood of the Winged Knights, * SER GEROLD WAYNWOOD (b. 337 AC), Lyn’s brother, a household knight at Ironoaks Castle, * ANYA DONNIGER (b. 342 AC) and VICTARIA COLDWATER (b. 347 AC), his wed distant cousins. References Category:House Waynwood Category:Valeman Category:Westerosi